Shruru
Shruru '(シルル, ''Shiuru) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a 'Machine Gunsman '(機械ガンマン Kikai Gamman) and a '''Graffiti Artist (グラフィティアーティスト, Gurafitīātisuto). He is also is mostly with Jororo and Yiyoyo. Character Shruru is mostly a part mechanical tadpole with a very dark past that mostly like to follow older Keronians..He lives with Jororo and Yiyoyo. His personality is a rebel, trouble maker, and loves to spread his marking. (which is a star in a circle) He could sometimes be a nice guy once you get to know him, but at other times he could cause trouble to others. Statistics He is sightly bisexual but he doesn't state it. He also has a mechanical arm that can turn into a cannon (reference to Megaman). Appearance He is a dark blue keronian with a very odd marking that reaches to the top of his head. He wears a dark blue hat with a dark navy headband and a scarf tie around his neck. He has very strange eyes, a metal arm and metal feet as well. his symbol is a star within a circle. History He rarely talks about his past since he has been abused most of the time. There is one moment where he got his robotic arm and was saved by Yiyoyo. They both met Jororo after that incident. Not much is stated on how they met. He has recently caused trouble in the alien streets. Childhood He doesn't remember what his parents look like. All he can remember is his mean grandparents that abused him. Relationships Keroro - He doesn't like the plans Keroro thinks of. He finds them sort of silly at times and money waster. Giroro - Giroro slightly feels bad after hearing about Shruru's past, and thinks he's a good warrior for being able to endure that much of pain. Tamama - They do get along sometimes, but when Tamama is his other self he gets very annoyed and leaves. Kururu - Since he's too innocent, Kururu can't do anything to make his life worse. Dororo - He feels the same way Dororo did, and mostly talks to him about his past. Mamumu - they both are good friends, and they do care for each other very much. Jororo - He likes Jororo, and mostly is with him. He also listens to him. When Yiyoyo is looking for blood. he treats Jororo like a big brother at times. Yiyoyo - He really does care for Yiyoyo, and treats him like a big brother most of the time. Kejeje - Kejeje dislikes him because he is always getting the attention from Jororo. He always try to get Shruru to do other things. Hiroaki - He is one of the only humans he trust the most, The other humans he find are very heartless beings that don't know how to treat others. Abilities He has a copycat ability that can let him transform into the person by touching them on their body with his arm, but the problem is that he can't stay like that for long. His feet can also change into in-line skates to make him go faster, but like his copycat ability it cannot last for long. Strengths He can transform into anyone he touches on there body by his robotic arm He can turn his feet into in-line skates. He has street smarts He can make good graffiti Weakness Both copycat and in-line skates can't last for a long time He is not very good at computers His arm is not fireproof or waterproof He can't do any other art Calling Shruru External links Deviantart Owner Page﻿ Category:Characters Category:Keronians